This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A liquid crystal display device generally includes a liquid crystal panel, a mechanical frame, an optical component, and some circuit boards. Since liquid crystals themselves do not emit any light, some backlight sources need to be configured for a picture to be displayed, where a backlight module is configured to provide the liquid crystal display device with backlight sources uniform in brightness and distribution to thereby enable the liquid crystal display device to display the picture normally.
The backlight module can be categorized into a backlight module from which light is incident at the sides thereof, and a backlight module from which light is incident immediately upward, dependent upon different positions at which light is incident from the light sources, where the light sources in the backlight module from which light is incident immediately upward are light sources, e.g., Light-emitting Diodes (LEDs), arrayed on the backside of the backlight module to emit light rays transmitted through a light guiding plate, an optically enhancing sheet, and other optical film sheets, thus resulting in planar backlight sources which are distributed uniformly; and the light sources in the backlight module from which light is incident at the sides thereof are arranged at the sides of the backlight module to emit light rays to the light guiding plate, so that the light rays passing the light guiding plate and the optical film sheets are converted into planar backlight sources which are distributed uniformly.
In order to provide backlight in a wide gamut of coloration, such a solution can be adopted in both the backlight module from which light is incident at the sides thereof, and the backlight module from which light is incident immediately upward that blue LED light-emitting chips emit blue light to excite a quantum dot material to generate white light in a wide gamut of coloration up to 100% NTSC. FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a quantum dot light source device package including a blue LED chip and a quantum dot material, and as illustrated in FIG. 1, the blue LED chip 130 is arranged on a PCB printed board, and a package bracket 120 is affixed on the PCB printed board in the form of a groove, where the LED chip is centered on the bottom plate of the groove, and a quantum dot layer 110 formed by packaging a quantum dot material between two layers of glasses is arranged at the bottom end of the package bracket 120. In order to prevent the quantum dot material from being invalidated at high temperature (above 70° C.), a thermally isolating layer, e.g., a thermally isolating material layer, is arranged, or an air layer over some distance is reserved between the quantum dot layer 110 and the blue LED chip.